Naruto's Last
by 16Echos
Summary: Itachi walked behind Naruto, who fought with himself not to turn, and then slammed his hands on the desk on either side of Naruto. Leaning down he whispered, "And just what is it that you know darling?"


_Naruto's Last _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Naruto was sitting at his desk. There was no one around him since he had ordered Lee and Kiba to go home without him. The tone of his voice had instantly quelled any arguments. He couldn't identify what he was feeling exactly, it was like a hole had been ripped though his chest but there was no way that he would die, all he could do was live with the pain. There was just so much _hurt…_

The small Asian didn't look up from the papers that he was holding onto as the door opened. Even as the other person began talking excitedly and moving around, he remained comatose. He knew he had a choice to make in this one second. He could confront Itachi or he could pretend that he never found out.

_I can't….I've got to…I don't __**want**__ to…I must._

He waited until the chattering abruptly stopped as Itachi realized that Naruto was being even less enthusiastic than usual. This was it. The past was the past, he couldn't live like this anymore.

"You know" he began with a little laugh, "It's amazing how _wrong_ you can be about a person"

"Hmm? Love, what are you talking about?" Itachi looked over at him from across the room, a funny look on his face. Naruto suddenly decided that he didn't know what he saw in that face. What _had _he _ever_ seen in it? Whatever it had been was all lies.

_My love is a lie_

"Did you think that I would never find out? Was that your _plan_? After all, we all know how good you are with making _plans_"

Itachi had frozen, there was still the stupid look on his face, but Naruto could tell that his brain was working at top speed.

_Come on Itachi, tell me I'm wrong….come on…_

"What are you talking about?" Itachi finally said, obviously choosing to go with the safer response. Naruto gave a little sardonic laugh, it sounded more spiteful than anything.

"Oh you know, stop playing games with me. I _know_ and nothing you do can change that. Don't you think that you've Fucked with my life enough? Why can't you be straight with me for once?"

Itachi stood still for a moment then began a languid slope towards Naruto. It was a great testament to the younger man's stubbornness that he didn't flinch or move away from the oncoming mafia leader. Itachi walked behind Naruto, who fought with himself not to turn, and then slammed his hands on the desk on either side of Naruto. Leaning down he whispered,

"And just what is it that you _know_ darling?"

Naruto looked at the hands on the desk, God it was painful.

"Too much" He whispered back, all the fight seemingly gone, "I know about Sasuke, I know about Pein. I know Sasuke wasted a year of his life because you…you…You _killed_ them. I know what you tried to do. I know about the mafia, and your status. I know why you left me all those times alone. I know why you wanted to get me a bodyguard. I know about Madara…I know…I know _everything_."

_I know what you did to him._

"How" was the only response he got. And he knew, knew that it wasn't a question but a command. At this Naruto's body lost its ever present posture and for the first time ever it seemed as if Naruto was actually as human as those that did not fear him proclaim him to be.

"You placed far too much trust in me" Naruto's voice hitched as the hands on the desk curled into suddenly menacing fists. He had never been on the receiving end of one but Naruto could only imagine the damage even one swing of those big hands could do.

_But I also know how gentle they are…can be…were?_

And then he was being spun around and pulled up. For a moment he was in a familiar embrace and then he was being pulled by a hand curling around his upper bicep. Naruto shuddered when he realized that the fingers overlapped themselves, why had that never bothered him before?

"Come on, let's go. I want to take you somewhere" Was Itachi's only explanation to his actions.

"Are you going to kill me?" Naruto asked as they walked down the dark hallway. Itachi abruptly halted causing Naruto to jerk backwards to avoid touching him more than necessary.

"You dare ask me that?" The words were cold but the voice could only be identifiable as sad. To Naruto's surprise he found that his heart still ripped in half when consulted with the tone.

"Why not?"

_No no no! I'm sorry! Shut up! _

Itachi just looked down at him as if he had never seen him before then reached a hand up as if to caress a side of Naruto's face. Who involuntarily flinched. Itachi's hand froze halfway and he desperately tried to make contact with Naruto's eyes, to no avail. Then he turned and tugged on Naruto's arms again.

"Let's go" he repeated, this time moving without care for Naruto's much smaller legs.

Xxx

They ended up in the underground parking lot, but to Naruto's surprise they didn't go towards the limo that they always took. Instead Itachi led the way to a maintenance door off to the side. Naruto couldn't remember ever seeing the door before. Through the door was another parking lot. Naruto looked around with raised eyebrows at all the cars and motorcycles in the underground lot. There was such a variety of them that he had no idea where he was almost. The latest Benz resting next to something that didn't even deserve to be called a car was a little disconcerting. But before he could figure it out, Itachi yanked him towards a jet black limo with two people in front of it. Naruto studied the two figures then realized who they were.

Big, muscular, right hands discreetly placed near their hips, who else but members of the mafia? Itachi nodded at the two men and then pushed Naruto forward as the darker man opened the door. With as much dignity as he could muster at the moment, Naruto got into the limo not knowing if he would be conscious when he left it. Or alive for that matter.

Xxx

They had ridden in silence for the last ten minutes not doing anything but simply staring at each other. Naruto had lost all sense of direction and he had never caught what Itachi told the driver. If the angry feeling wasn't present he would probably be freaking out but the anger kept him in focus. It made everything so much sharper,- not knowing if the man that you trusted for the past 20 years of your life would be the one to kill you or not.

Naruto finally broke eye contact with Itachi and let his eyes fall.

_Should have said goodbye to Kiba and Lee…_

"So what now?" he mustered the courage to ask. Itachi looked at him in surprise, as if he didn't expect to hear Naruto's voice ever again.

"How do you mean?" he offered back delicately. In all his years, he had never expected to be playing this game with Naruto. It was heartbreaking.

"Well, I still have no knowledge of our destination"

"Is that all you want to know?"

"It would be a nice start. And then you could possibly move on to the other things that you thought were unimportant for me to know"

"Well then. I do not know where we are. I simply told the driver take us anywhere"

"So you don't know where we are?"

"Or where we will end up"

It was obvious that the conversation was so much more than direction.

Xxx

Twenty minutes later Naruto looked up from where he had been examining his finger nails. He frowned when he noticed that the limo was not moving and probably hadn't for the past five minutes.

"We've stopped"

"So it seems. Would you like me to find out where?"

"No… How come you never told me?"

There was no need to confirm what he was talking about. Itachi looked away from the window beside Naruto's head and sighed bringing a hand up to cover his eyes.

"And when would you propose that I should have told you? During the morning? When I was telling you my daily plans_? Ah, Naruto don't forget about the meeting with Gucci and make sure that the driver gets that blond haired kid to drive us. You also have to oversee the new line coming out today, oh! By the way I'm a mafia leader now can you get me my latte?_ Yes, I'm sure that would have gone over well."

"You know Itachi? This is exactly what I was talking about earlier. If you wanted to, and I mean really wanted to, you would have told me. You would have found a way. But you didn't. How come I had to find out like this? How come I had to…" Naruto trailed off and shook his head as if trying to clear the emotional trauma physically. Itachi looked at him forlornly.

"Maybe I just didn't want you to find out. Ever thought of that?"

And Naruto looked up stricken.

Xxx

They stopped back where it had all first started. Naruto strained to look past the dark windows and back to his past. His eyes sought the grimy streets and the dirty sidewalks. He watched as the restaurants he used to frequent passed by and the apartments that he saw so often with boarded up windows. Even the people seemed less. There was barely anyone on the streets, no kids running around. No teenage boys huddled on the corners, no women scurrying from one store to another. Where was everyone? He voiced his question aloud as if the town itself would answer his question. But it didn't, Itachi did.

"The town's under construction, everyone's been moving away because soon there will be no place to stay here. It's almost a ghost town, but watch in a couple of years this place will be a bustling metropolis"

His tone was light, almost uncaring, the antithesis of Naruto's expression. The smaller man couldn't understand it. How could this have happened? He had just been here…

_Years ago. God, it's been years… How could this have happened? Why? _

Behind him Itachi was continuing his monologue of what would eventually happen to the ghost town. The taller man didn't realize that he was probably missing the most expressive emotion Naruto had given off in years; he was crying.

_How long had it been…was it…when they told us? Remember Sasuke? I think we both cried that day…_

Xxx

The car rolled to a stop in front of a park. This time Naruto refused to look around, he was determined to get a straight answer.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked without preamble. To his credit Itachi looked genuinely confused, Naruto could tell that he had disturbed the man from his thoughts.

"Doing what?"

"Why are you the leader to a gang and the owner of Dezines? Why both?"

"Dezines is my hobby. It's what I wanted to do all my life. The…gang…Mafia. It's what I was born to do. It's not something I can just quit Naruto" Itachi added gently catching the look on his subordinates face.

"Oh."

Naruto played with his nails for a while then let his hand delve into his pocket. He ended up pulling out his phone. For a minute it sat in the palm of his hand and he and Itachi stared at it numbly.

"Do you need to make a call?" Itachi asked courteously.

…_Do I?_

With the pad of his thumb finger Naruto navigated the device so that the contacts page was staring up at him. Another swipe had the cursor rolling down uncontrollably.

_Like my life…down the drain so fast that I didn't even see it go…._

Naruto glanced up at Itachi and was taken aback to see the other man's jaw clenched. Itachi was staring at his phone. Naruto followed his gaze back to the lit up screen and saw with a surprise that the name highlighted was not one that he had even thought about in months. **Sai **. And under the name were three options.

**Call**

**Text**

**Delete** **number**

Naruto looked up shocked. He thought he had deleted Sai's number ages ago. He watched as his thumb developed a mind of its own and the 'call' option became highlighted.

_I…I don't want Sai…_

With surprising ferociousness he scrolled further down and hit the 'delete' option. He smiled until he realized that it was asking him if he was sure.

_Damn I'm not…._

* * *

**Please Review**

**A/N** I understand if you say this does not make sense, its really not suppossed to since I gave no backstory. This is my slight way of apologizing for not writing for a while but I am currently taking exams and honestly have no time. Sorry to all who were waiting!


End file.
